Girl Problems-Final Copy
by Duo's Gurl
Summary: The last version of Girl Problems. After the eve wars the pilots gain popularity, but it has a downfall. Fan girls!! How will they escape their Problem? Earlier versions were well reveiwed...I know you'll like it! (NO YAOI IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!)


Disclaimer-NO, I really don't own GW....BUT I can manipulate the characters to do what I want!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Who WILL Trowa marry? (LOOK AT THE TITLE!!!) Anyway, I did a play on words- Midii, Midii Problems? (Many, many problems) Anywho, I was amazed at how many reveiws I got for the original Girl Problems (I erased it) and here, after a little further adue, is the third AND final chapter of....GIRL PROBLEMS!!!!!! (After the first two, cause this is the final copy) Stay tuned for my next story!! (WHICH WILL ALSO BE NON-YAOI!!!)  
  
  
Duo Maxwell woke up with the sun in his eyes. He groaned and turned over. It had been a month since the Eve Wars and he had been living it up since. The whole world (the colonies too) had been donating countless amounts of money to the pilots. It made them lucky, but eligible. Or so every other young woman thought. Duo and the others had been hounded after since the money, and no matter what they did they could not shake the admirers. Duo groaned again and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Walking to the full length luxury window, he gazed over his well kept grounds (I told you he had money) He blanched and shut the window just in time to stop the screaming girl from glomping him. Breathing heavily, he walked toward the kitchen, making sure all the windows were closed.  
  
Heero Yuy had not been having much luck either. Having donated his money to Relena's Peace Program and went into hiding, expecting to be less known to the fan girls, but noooooooooo, they seemed to think he was just playing hard to get, which made him even more the prize to be won. Rubbing the needed sleep out of his bloodshot eyes. How he wished he had Wing Zero to keep off the stalker girls. He started to walk, he had been in one place to long, their radar would pick him up and he would be surrounded by girls. He shuddered at the thought and kept moving.  
  
  
Wufei was not having much more luck than Heero or Duo. Although he had the Preventers to help him out, after work he had no cover. Sally had been kind enough to let him sleep on her couch, but the fanatic crazed girls kept breaking in, which was the case on the fine morning on which this story takes place. He woke up to hear the living room door rattle, and giggles on the other side. He shot up off the couch and peeped through the peephole. It was them! Wufei' s mind raced. Wake Sally! He ran to Sally's room and knocked on the door. No time! The girls were almost through! He took a look at the window and jumped through, landing hard on the ground. Girls were packed all around the front door, trying to work through the high tech lock. Paying no heed to the scraped and bruises gathered from falling from the third floor of the mansion, he sprinted as fast as he could away from Sally's.  
  
  
Trowa was a torn man. Ripped between the circus and hiding, he kept on choosing the circus. He had put all of his money into the circus, making it the most famous circus on the earth or the colonies. That would not help his disposition with the fan girls. It definitely didn't. Whenever he put on the performance which had to be behind bulletproof glass to keep the girls away, he was almost suffocated by flowers thrown over the top of the 20 ft tall wall of glass. He woke up looking in his sister's face hovering over him. "Cathy?" he ventured wearily. "Trowa, you need to get out of here. I know somewhere you could hide. Please Trowa, They are almost through the brick wall." Catherine glanced nervously at the wall, a ten foot wall of brick where on the other side girls could e heard, and the plane they used to travel. Not waiting for a reply, she pushed Trowa, who was still in his pajamas, towards the plane. Trowa turned around when they reached the small jet. " Cathy, are you sure you're gonna be all right?" Cathy smiled and shoved a pop-tart in Trowa' s mouth and pushed him into the plane. "Trowa, you start worrying for yourself."  
  
Quatre had it worse than any of them. Already being a billionaire, he donated his money from the colonies to charities and other fund raisers who had been nagging him. Also, his 29 sisters had been trying to get him to tie the knot for some time. His popularity as a Gundam pilot and now with the Earth Sphere and the Colonies fawning over him was no help. He had dates lined up at his door day and night, trading places so they could get sleep. Poor sweet Quatre had no escape at all!  
  
Duo paced the floor. He couldn't go on like this! He glanced at Hilde, who was sitting reading a book. Hilde had stuck through it all with him, through the countless fan girls pouncing on him every chance they got, even when the girls found out about Hilde and started a 'Get rid of Hilde' march. She was Duo's best friend, and without her he would've been dead by now. So he turned to her once again. " Hey babe, how are we supposed to get rid of them? Please tell me you know, please!" Hilde sighed and gave Duo a hug. "Duo, why don't you get the other pilots her? Then," She reached around his back and gave his long braid a tug, " you could all work out a plan." Duo returned the hug. "Thanks babe, I could always count on you."  
  
  
Heero heard the faint beep of his cell phone. Still hiding in the shadows, he answered caution. "Who is this?" He was surprised to hear Duo's voice answer, but did not show it. " Hey Heero, chill out! It's just me, Duo. Hey, I know this is kind of soon, but could you, hold on..." He heard Duo laugh in the background and heard Hilde giggle. "HeeHee...Relena isn't there, is she?" More laughs from duo and Hilde. Heero was annoyed. "What do you want, Maxwell?" Duo answered, serious. "Heero, I'm getting everyone over to my place to work a plan." Heero was exasperated. "FOR WHAT?!" Duo's answer was timid. "To get rid of the crazy stalker girls, baka. We already got Trowa here, flew on a plane for some strange reason, Wufei came over running like he was being chased by a ghost, we haven't been able to get a hold of Quatre yet, and you might come. Right?" Heero sighed. "I'll be over soon."  
  
  
Quatre was in a foul situation. He was backed up to a wall, no place to run, and surrounded by girls. They were advancing dangerously close when his cell phone ringed. Quatre answered in an anxious squeak. "H-hello?" He relaxed visibly. "Hi Dorothy!" The girls looked nervous. A girl? Quatre put his hand over the phone. "Do you mind, my girlfriend is on the phone?" The girl scattered instantly, some crying others pulling their hair out. Quatre held the cell phone to his face. "Duo, yes, of course I'll come! But I have a plan..."  
  
  
  
Quatre stepped out from his plane onto Duo's lawn. A very happy Dorothy Catalonia ran up to him and gave him a hug then held a very surprised (not to mention blushing) Quatre at arms length and studied him closely. Duo laughed. Immediately Dorothy let go of Quatre and blushed and mumbled an apology. Quatre smiled and offered her his arm and Duo led them inside to join the others.  
  
Duo did not do a shabby job getting everyone together to concoct a plan. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Heero, Sally and Dorothy were all there and ready to input their plans together. Duo cleared his throat to get their attention. When all heads were turned towards him he nodded toward Quatre. "Quatre has a plan that might just work, knowing Quatre. All right Quatre, break a leg!" Quatre blushed furiously and backed up, stammering as he went. "N-no, j-just forget I said a-a-anything!" Dorothy placed her hand on Quatre' s arm and said, "Please tell us Quatre. I'd be ever so grateful." With that Quatre turned a lovely shade of maroon (goes with the pink shirts) and sighed. "My plan, well, hehe, well I said, when I was surrounded by the stalker girls when my cell phone rang." Quatre was getting less and less flustered as he went. "I answered, and told the girls around me it was my girlfriend. Then.." He was interrupted by Dorothy. " You have a girlfriend?Who...who is it, your girlfriend, Quatre?" She looked like she was going to cry. Quatre blanched visibly. "I-I-I sa-said D-dorothy C-catalonia was on the phone." Dorothy clutched Quatre' s hand and was about to say something when Wufie interrupted. "Can we get on with this?" Quatre stared daggers at him but continued, "Well, the girls scatters like a lion was chasing them when they heard this so..." Duo answered excitedly and shouted, "We all have to get dates!" Quatre grinned. "That's not all, Duo. Just being boyfriend girlfriend isn't gonna keep those girls away." Relena was curious. " What do you have in mind, Quatre?" Quatre flinched, not wanting this moment to come. " We all have to get...engaged."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two- Two's a crowd  
  
  
"Engaged." Wufei whispered as he gazed at Sally. That broke the deep silences that had fallen over the room. Sally flushed and looked away. Duo stood up. "Well Q-man, you've really done it now." He turned around and faced Hilde. Slowly kneeling on one knee, voice full of emotion, "Hilde, babe, we've been through a lot together and.." He paused and took her hand, " Will you marry me?" Hilde opened her mouth to answer but sprang suddenly from the chair, sending Duo flying. "They found us!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!" The moment ruined, the fan girls sprang out of the closet where they had been hiding. "Oh my holy god!! They heard my plan!!" Quatre shrieked, beating girls off with a pillow. "They can't escape with the knowledge!! Don't let them get awaaaay!" Heero shouted, also fending off the girls but with a chair leg. "Good god, how many girls can fit in that closet?" Duo exclaimed, protecting Hilde from the crazed young women. Once they were all knocked out and on the floor (the fan girls) Wufei (with all his holier than thou strength) dragged them back in the closet and locked the door. Dorothy, who was clutching onto Quatre for dear life, sat down and started laughing. Relena sat down and started giggling too. Sally held her sides to keep from bursting, and Hilde would have too if she were not so occupied (with Duo). Relena stopped laughing for a split second and gasped, "I...think they...didn't like your plan, Q-quatre! Hehe..." Quatre beamed. "Perfect! If we are engaged and soon married they will lose interest in us! Don't you see? It's perfect!" Duo came up for air. "On the contrary, Q-man. Only half our problem will be solved. Now we'll look like the forbidden fruit, there's no esca..." Hilde pulled him back down, cutting his sentence short. "I guess Hilde's answer is a yes." Heero observed. "I am not getting engaged. I am not getting engaged. I am not getting engaged..." Wufei chanted over and over. Quatre turned to Wufei and grimaced. " Please Wufei, We need everyone to go along with this for it to work. Please?" Seeing this would not work, Quatre turned on his puppy dog eyes. Getting pretty annoyed at getting ignored, he turned to his last resort. "Fine. Act like a weak onna with no sense of justice. Dishonor your family name. See if I care." That did the trick. Wufei jumped up from his meditation and death glared at Quatre. "Take that back!" Quatre yawned and sat next to Dorothy. "Why, it's the truth?" By now Wufei was red and huffing in huge breaths. "Fine, pretty boy, I will prove you so wrong!" His face returned to normal as he ceremoniously bent down on his knee while at the same time turning in Sally's direction. Sally looked amazed. Wufei took her hand and kissed it lightly. " Sally, ever since I joined the Preventers you gained my trust and admiration. Will you honor me by wedding me?" Sally closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Of course." She breathed. Wufei stood up and gave her a kiss, but not before blowing a raspberry at Quatre. Relena looked puzzled before asking the killer question. "Who is going to marry Trowa?"   
  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell woke up with the sun in his eyes. He groaned and turned over. It had been a month since the Eve Wars and he had been living it up since. The whole world (the colonies too) had been donating countless amounts of money to the pilots. It made them lucky, but eligible. Or so every other young woman thought. Duo and the others had been hounded after since the money, and no matter what they did they could not shake the admirers. Duo groaned again and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Walking to the full length luxury window, he gazed over his well kept grounds (I told you he had money) He blanched and shut the window just in time to stop the screaming girl from glomping him. Breathing heavily, he walked toward the kitchen, making sure all the windows were closed.  
  
Heero Yuy had not been having much luck either. Having donated his money to Relena's Peace Program and went into hiding, expecting to be less known to the fan girls, but noooooooooo, they seemed to think he was just playing hard to get, which made him even more the prize to be won. Rubbing the needed sleep out of his bloodshot eyes. How he wished he had Wing Zero to keep off the stalker girls. He started to walk, he had been in one place to long, their radar would pick him up and he would be surrounded by girls. He shuddered at the thought and kept moving.  
  
  
Wufei was not having much more luck than Heero or Duo. Although he had the Preventers to help him out, after work he had no cover. Sally had been kind enough to let him sleep on her couch, but the fanatic crazed girls kept breaking in, which was the case on the fine morning on which this story takes place. He woke up to hear the living room door rattle, and giggles on the other side. He shot up off the couch and peeped through the peephole. It was them! Wufei' s mind raced. Wake Sally! He ran to Sally's room and knocked on the door. No time! The girls were almost through! He took a look at the window and jumped through, landing hard on the ground. Girls were packed all around the front door, trying to work through the high tech lock. Paying no heed to the scraped and bruises gathered from falling from the third floor of the mansion, he sprinted as fast as he could away from Sally's.  
  
  
Trowa was a torn man. Ripped between the circus and hiding, he kept on choosing the circus. He had put all of his money into the circus, making it the most famous circus on the earth or the colonies. That would not help his disposition with the fan girls. It definitely didn't. Whenever he put on the performance which had to be behind bulletproof glass to keep the girls away, he was almost suffocated by flowers thrown over the top of the 20 ft tall wall of glass. He woke up looking in his sister's face hovering over him. "Cathy?" he ventured wearily. "Trowa, you need to get out of here. I know somewhere you could hide. Please Trowa, They are almost through the brick wall." Catherine glanced nervously at the plane they used to travel. Not waiting for a reply, she pushed Trowa, who was still in his pajamas, towards the plane. Trowa turned around when they reached the small jet. " Cathy, are you sure you're gonna be all right?" Cathy smiled and shoved a pop-tart in Trowa' s mouth and pushed him into the plane. "Trowa, you start worrying for yourself."  
  
Quatre had it worse than any of them. Already being a billionaire, he donated his money from the colonies to charities and other fund raisers who had been nagging him. Also, his 29 sisters had been trying to get him to tie the knot for some time. His popularity as a Gundam pilot and now with the Earth Sphere and the Colonies fawning over him was no help. He had dates lined up at his door day and night, trading places so they could get sleep. Poor sweet Quatre had no escape at all!  
  
Duo paced the floor. He couldn't go on like this! He glanced at Hilde, who was sitting reading a book. Hilde had stuck through it all with him, through the countless fan girls pouncing on him every chance they got, even when the girls found out about Hilde and started a 'Get rid of Hilde' march. She was Duo's best friend, and without her he would've been dead by now. So he turned to her once again. " Hey babe, how are we supposed to get rid of them? Please tell me you know, please!" Hilde sighed and gave Duo a hug. "Duo, why don't you get the other pilots her? Then," She reached around his back and gave his long braid a tug, " you could all work out a plan." Duo returned the hug. "Thanks babe, I could always count on you."  
  
  
Heero heard the faint beep of his cell phone. Still hiding in the shadows, he answered caution. "Who is this?" He was surprised to hear Duo's voice answer, but did not show it. " Hey Heero, chill out! It's just me, Duo. Hey, I know this is kind of soon, but could you, hold on..." He heard Duo laugh in the background and heard Hilde giggle. "HeeHee...Relena isn't there, is she?" More laughs from duo and Hilde. Heero was annoyed. "What do you want, Maxwell?" Duo answered, serious. "Heero, I'm getting everyone over to my place to work a plan." Heero was exasperated. "FOR WHAT?!" Duo's answer was timid. "To get rid of the crazy stalker girls, baka. We already got Trowa here, flew on a plane for some strange reason, Wufei came over running like he was being chased by a ghost, we haven't been able to get a hold of Quatre yet, and you might come. Right?" Heero sighed. "I'll be over soon."  
  
  
Quatre was in a foul situation. He was backed up to a wall, no place to run, and surrounded by girls. They were advancing dangerously close when his cell phone ringed. Quatre answered in an anxious squeak. "H-hello?" He relaxed visibly. "Hi Dorothy!" The girls looked nervous. A girl? Quatre put his hand over the phone. "Do you mind, my girlfriend is on the phone?" The girl scattered instantly, some crying others pulling their hair out. Quatre held the cell phone to his face. "Duo, yes, of course I'll come! But I have a plan..."  
  
  
  
Quatre stepped out from his plane onto Duo's lawn. A very happy Dorothy Catalonia ran up to him and gave him a hug then held a very surprised (not to mention blushing) Quatre at arms length and studied him closely. Duo laughed. Immediately Dorothy let go of Quatre and blushed and mumbled an apology. Quatre smiled and offered her his arm and Duo led them inside to join the others.  
  
Duo did not do a shabby job getting everyone together to concoct a plan. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Heero, Sally and Dorothy were all there and ready to input their plans together. Duo cleared his throat to get their attention. When all heads were turned towards him he nodded toward Quatre. "Quatre has a plan that might just work, knowing Quatre. All right Quatre, break a leg!" Quatre blushed furiously and backed up, stammering as he went. "N-no, j-just forget I said a-a-anything!" Dorothy placed her hand on Quatre' s arm and said, "Please tell us Quatre. I'd be ever so grateful." With that Quatre turned a lovely shade of maroon (goes with the pink shirts) and sighed. "My plan, well, hehe, well I said, when I was surrounded by the stalker girls when my cell phone rang." Quatre was getting less and less flustered as he went. "I answered, and told the girls around me it was my girlfriend. Then.." He was interrupted by Dorothy. " You have a girlfriend? Who...who is it, your girlfriend, Quatre?" She looked like she was going to cry. Quatre blanched visibly. "I-I-I sa-said D-dorothy C-catalonia was on the phone." Dorothy clutched Quatre' s hand and was about to say something when Wufie interrupted. "Can we get on with this?" Quatre stared daggers at him but continued, "Well, the girls scatters like a lion was chasing them when they heard this so..." Duo answered excitedly and shouted, "We all have to get dates!" Quatre grinned. "That's not all, Duo. Just being boyfriend girlfriend isn't gonna keep those girls away." Relena was curious. " What do you have in mind, Quatre?" Quatre flinched, not wanting this moment to come. " We all have to get...engaged."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two- Two's a crowd  
  
  
"Engaged." Wufei whispered as he gazed at Sally. That broke the deep silences that had fallen over the room. Sally flushed and looked away. Duo stood up. "Well Q-man, you've really done it now." He turned around and faced Hilde. Slowly kneeling on one knee, voice full of emotion, "Hilde, babe, we've been through a lot together and.." He paused and took her hand, " Will you marry me?" Hilde opened her mouth to answer but sprang suddenly from the chair, sending Duo flying. "They found us!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!"  
  
The moment ruined, the fan girls sprang out of the closet where they had been hiding. "Oh my holy god!! They heard my plan!!" Quatre shrieked, beating girls off with a pillow. "They can't escape with the knowledge!! Don't let them get awaaaay!" Heero shouted, also fending off the girls but with a chair leg. "Good god, how many girls can fit in that closet?" Duo exclaimed, protecting Hilde from the crazed young women. Once they were all knocked out and on the floor (the fan girls) Wufei (with all his holier than thou strength) dragged them back in the closet and locked the door. Dorothy, who was clutching onto Quatre for dear life, sat down and started laughing. Relena sat down and started giggling too. Sally held her sides to keep from bursting, and Hilde would have too if she were not so occupied (with Duo). Relena stopped laughing for a split second and gasped, "I...think they...didn't like your plan, Q-quatre! Hehe..." Quatre beamed. "Perfect! If we are engaged and soon married they will lose interest in us! Don't you see? It's perfect!" Duo came up for air. "On the contrary, Q-man. Only half our problem will be solved. Now we'll look like the forbidden fruit, there's no esca..." Hilde pulled him back down, cutting his sentence short. "I guess Hilde's answer is a yes." Heero observed.  
  
"I am not getting engaged. I am not getting engaged. I am not getting engaged..." Wufei chanted over and over. Quatre turned to Wufei and grimaced. " Please Wufei, We need everyone to go along with this for it to work. Please?" Seeing this would not work, Quatre turned on his puppy dog eyes. Getting pretty annoyed at getting ignored, he turned to his last resort. "Fine. Act like a weak onna with no sense of justice. Dishonor your family name. See if I care." That did the trick. Wufei jumped up from his meditation and death glared at Quatre. "Take that back!" Quatre yawned and sat next to Dorothy. "Why, it's the truth?" By now Wufei was red and huffing in huge breaths. "Fine, pretty boy, I will prove you so wrong!" His face returned to normal as he ceremoniously bent down on his knee while at the same time turning in Sally's direction. Sally looked amazed. Wufei took her hand and kissed it lightly. " Sally, ever since I joined the Preventers you gained my trust and admiration. Will you honor me by wedding me?" Sally closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Of course." She breathed. Wufei stood up and gave her a kiss, but not before blowing a raspberry at Quatre. Relena looked puzzled before asking the killer question. "Who is going to marry Trowa?"  
  
CHAPTER THREE- Midii, Midii Problems  
  
Trowa shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'm sure I'll manage, thank you." Duo shook his head mockingly. "You'll need it, buddy. I'm sure we'll find a nice girl for you." Heero glared at Duo, who was wiping lipstick off his face. "I think he said he'll manage." Relena, still confused, asked another naïve question. "What do you mean, Heero? Oh, tell us!" Heero looked frantic, he couldn't tell them! He was the only person Trowa told! Trowa saved the moment. "I'll explain. Sit down, this'll surprise you."  
  
  
"I'm sure you looked up on my history," he continued, " and saw how all of my family is dead except me and Cathy." He took a deep breath. "That...isn't quite true. Ever since I was ten I worked for...I worked for the government...as a spy. I was their top agent, working in the circus with my supposed sister, actually my best friend and supervisor. I always claimed I had amnesia, it proved helpful when I was assigned to destroy Trowa Barton's Gundam. I failed that mission, apparently, and the headquarters were furious with my screw up. They went as far as to track me down, attempting to execute me. Then," his voice broke, but his face remained emotionless, " I went to hide at my circus, where Cathy was still working, having quit the well paying government job to work there. I hid the Gundam there, I turned on it's cloaking. Well, Cathy found out about the government sending out people to assassinate and she went crazy. I woke up that next day to find HeavyArms gone and Cathy, too. I was in a helpless position. No mode of transportation or anything, I was stranded, not knowing where she went or when she'd be back. Then, a week later, I heard a roaring sound, which turned out to be Cathy in my Gundam. But she brought someone else along too. A girl my age, with light brown hair and the prettiest eyes. I felt like I knew her somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But, what worried me was the condition she was in. I soon learned that Cathy had gone on a suicide mission, to destroy the government that had tried to destroy me. To my surprise and relief, she succeeded both in destroying the long mass of headquarters and returning alive. As she destroyed the buildings, she ran across the girl, who was to be killed for not revealing the location of some renegade gypsies. Barely living, she was found on deaths door, nearly tortured to death. We nursed her back to death, and through the days I learned more about her, and the same around. I was complete. When she was recovered, I proposed, and a half a year later I was married. So, there is no need to help me." Trowa finished and walked out of the room. In so many words, he had the way only a silent person could.  
  
"OooooooooooooK!" Duo exclaimed loudly. "I think Heero and Relena are still single! And Q-man and Dorothy!" Relena sneered at Duo, a very rare thing. "Well, if you had been paying attention, I already am engaged! Since the Eve war!" Duo's mouth dropped open. "Heero! You could have at least've told me!!" Heero grunted audibly. Duo looked disappointed. "And Q-man?" But Quatre had not heard, he was down on one knee in front of Dorothy, who looked sad for some reason. "Dorothy," He was interrupted by her sobs, and looked taken aback. "Dorothy..." "NO! I won't marry you! Not just because I'm part of a stupid plan! NO! I will not be used! No..." She spat, sinking to her knees, the same level as Quatre. Quatre took her hands, which were now covered in tears and spoke gently, as if calming a baby. " No, Dorothy. I had no desire to use you. I was sincere, not selfish. God, if only you knew..." His face lit up. " I know! Look at the receipt for the ring! Then you can believed me!" So Dorothy was dragged by a very happy Quatre to the video phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Hi Rashid! Can you do me a favor?" At the word favor, all the magnamacs crowded into veiw on the screen. "I'll do you a favor master!" one yelled "NO! Pick me!" Soon all of them were yelling. "NO! RASHID WILL BE DOING ME A FAVOOOOR!!!!!!!" Quatre yelled, and all of the maganacs meekly crawled away. Quatre talked to Rashid for a few minutes, then took a small slip out of the fax machine. Handing it to Dorothy, he waited. Dorothy' s eyes darted across the paper. December 12, 195... Oh my god! You bought the ring right after...the incident. Oh my...I am so sorry..." Quatre took her hand. "no, I'm sorry for being to much of a coward to ask you..." He was cut off by Dorothy's death hug. "Oh, I will marry you!! Hahahaha..."Her laughter died as she was dipped into a kiss.  
  
  
AN: Was it too sappy? E-mail me and tell me what to think...or just review!   
  
Email- Angeleyes8650@aol.com   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
